spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Adoptuj wiki
en:Community Central:Adoption requestsde:Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoptiones:Wikia:Adopciónfr:Projet:Adoptionsnl:Adoptiero:Wikia Română:Adoptă un wikiru:Викия: Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократаNa tej stronie można zgłosić prośbę o uprawnienia administratora lub biurokraty na innej, polskojęzycznej wiki, nie posiadającej aktywnych administratorów. Zanim zgłosisz prośbę o adopcję, spróbuj skontaktować się z założycielem wiki lub którymś z biurokratów i zapytać o dodatkowe uprawnienia. Adoptować wiki może jedynie aktywny edytor, więc proszę upewnij się, że spełnione są poniższe warunki. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o adopcję powinna wyglądać tak: pl.community *Link: http://pl.community.wikia.com Chciałbym adoptować pl.community.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nico ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji ~~~~ co wygeneruje: pl.community *Link: http://pl.community.wikia.com Chciałbym adoptować pl.community.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji — Sovq 21:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hidden=yes type=comment buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o adpocję default= pl.monsterhigh Od Draculaura123 i Lunavampirek15. Chciałybyśmy adoptować pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com. Jesteśmy aktywnymi edytorami i chciałbyśmy uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą Wiki. Nasz administrator jest nieczynny od października tego roku. Na naszej wiki jest trochę ponad 5 wandali, którzy niszczą bez żadnego zablokowania naszą wikię. Codziennie coś edytujemy i upiększamy. Razem z moimi intrnetowymi przyjaciółmi toczyłyśmy wojnę z wandalami. Nie zostałyśmy zablokowane na żadnej wikii. Na wiki monsterhigh mamy dużo przyjaciół, co można sprawdzić natej oto stronie. Draculaura123 jest także druga w rankingu, a Lunavampirek15 pierwsza. Zamieszczam link do strony na której użytkownicy głosowali i większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę. Draculaura123 i Lunavampirek15, 11:05 2011-12-28(UTC) :Przydzieliłem uprawnienia administratora Wam obu. Pozdrawiam i życzę przyjemnego administrowania :)! — Sovq 12:22, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) pl.onepiece *Link: http://pl.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki Od Zyriusz. Chciałbym adoptować pl.onepiece.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nico ożywić tą wiki. Nasz administrator jest nieczynny od czerwca 2011 roku. Na naszej wiki jest trochę wandali ale szkody który zostały tam wykonane szybko zostały naprawione. Codziennie coś edytuje i upiększam. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji Zyriusz 10:32, sty 4, 2012 (UTC) :Przydzieliłem Ci prawa administratora i życzę powodzenia w dalszym rozbudowywaniu wiki :) — Sovq 16:29, sty 4, 2012 (UTC) egipt.wikia.com *Link: http://egipt.wikia.com Chciałabym adoptować egipt.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałabym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nico ożywić tą wiki. Obecnie wiki jest praktycznie martwa i brak na niej edytorów: Użytkownicy. Jednego administratora nie ma od 2007, zaś drugiego od 2010 roku. Wiem, że jestem na tej wiki krótko jednak chcę ją nie tylko ożywić przez nowe artykuły, ale także przez świeży nowy wygląd, który także poniekąd zachęca przyszłych userów. Dodatkowo tematyka starożytnego Egiptu jest mi bliska, gdyż jest to jedno z moich zainteresowań. Prosiłabym o nadanie mi do tej wiki praw admina. Pozdrawiam, - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:25, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) :Prawa administratora przydzielone. Widząc jakie rewelacyjne skórki stworzyłaś dla Ogrodu Pemberly Wiki i Bractwo Czarnego Sztyletu Wiki, z niecierpliwością czekam na więcej owoców Twojej pracy na Egiptopedii :) Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego edytowania — Sovq 08:20, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) pl.aonoexorcist *Link: pl.aonoexorcist.wikia.com Witam. Chciałabym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aonoexorcist wikii PL, ponieważ ostatni administrator nie zrobił nic, oprócz strony głównej. Jestem nowym, lecz aktywnym edytorem. Staram się upiększać strony i przyciągać nowych edytorów. Aktualnie na wikii jest trzech użytkowników, ale tylko ja jestem dość aktywna. Dodatkowo jestem ogromną fankąao no exorcist i wiem sporo na temat tego anime. Pozdrawiam, Gilrean Ringerin 18:19, sty 7, 2012 (UTC). :Na linkowanej wiki nie znalazłem żadnych edycji wykonanych prze Ciebie. Stwórz kilka artykułów, regularnie rozbudowuj wiki i upewnij się, że spełniasz warunki opisane powyżej i daj znać jak będziesz gotowa. Pozdrawiam, — Sovq 21:42, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) pl.bigpedia Witam. Chciałbym adoptować tą Wiki. Na niej prawie nie edytowałem, ale stworzyłem wiki pl.gdanskw.wikia.com i stąd te doświadczenia administratora. Od 60 dni nikogo na niej nie ma. Administrator odszedł dwa lata temu, edycje są tylko niezarejestrowanych. Proszę o przyznanie uprawnień. --Induert 10:41, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) :Adoptować wiki mogą jedynie użytkownicy, którzy regularnie edytują na danej wiki. Kontynuuj rozbudowywanie Bigpediii tworząc nowe artykuły i poprawiając obecne, a gdy warunki wymienione na górze tej strony będą spełnione, napisz w tym wątku. — Sovq 19:49, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Sprawa nieważna. Induert otrzymał uprawnienia. Kinrepok 09:52, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) pl.aonoexorcist *Link: pl.aonoexorcist.wikia.com Witam! Chciałabym adoptować wikię Ao no Exorcist. Widzę, że już ktoś się zgłaszał, ale nie widzę żadnych jego edycji. Jestem nowym edytorem, ale codziennie staram się dodać coś nowego na wiki. Moja koleżanka nauczyła mnie korzystać z funkcji administratora bez ich nadużywania. Nasz administrator nie dokonał prawie żadnych edcji. U,żytkownikó na wiki praktycznie nie ma. Jeden z edytoró stworzył tylko jedna stronę, a drugi edytował tylko stronęgłówną poprawiając tylko jeden błąd. Być może stwierdzisz, że mam zbyt mało edycji, ale ja wciąż coś tłumaczę na komputerze i staram się stworzyć nowy szablon na postacie. Proszę o uprawnienia administatora - Miryam534 08:47, sty 14, 2012 (UTC). :Rzeczywiście wymagane jest nieco więcej aktywności na wiki aby móc ją adoptować, ale jako, że wiki jest niemal pusta, a założyciel nie włożył w nią zbyt wiele pracy, nie widzę przeszkód abyś dostała dodatkowe uprawnienia. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki — Sovq 13:42, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) pl.thevampirediaries Witam. Chciałabym zaadoptowaćpl.thevampirediaries.wikia.com. Jestem nowym, lecz aktywnym edytorem. Na wiki brak życia, inni edytorzy nie są aktywni. Założone artykuły są niedopracowane, mają zaledwie kilka zdań, z których nie można się nic dowiedzieć. W miarę moich możliwości edytowałam co niektóre z nich i mam w planach edytować jeszcze więcej. Nawet kiedy miałam małe problemy z zalogowaniem edytowałam niezalogowana. Chciałabym uzykać uprawnienia administratora, by ożywić tę wiki i sprawić, aby z tego bałaganu aktualnie panującego powstało porządne źródło wiedzy. Pepperonnie. 19:49, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) :Dodatkowe uprawnienia przydzielone. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia w postawieniu tej wiki na nogi :) — Sovq 22:34, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) pl.sonic *Link: http://pl.sonic.wikia.com Chciałbym otrzymać prawa do wikii jako współadmin razem z Quick assassiNem. Jesteśmy jedynymi zarejestrowanymi użytkownikami od dłuższego czasu. Jestem dosyć znany na wikiach, prowadzę wiki Bakugan, która pojawia się na dobrych miejscach w rankingu. Pozdrawiam, THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK 19:35, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) :Przyznałem Wam obu prawa biurokraty. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia na wiki :) — Sovq 21:27, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) Elder Scrolls wiki Witam, Chciałbym w imieniu swoim i Barcakibica otrzymać uprawnienia biurokraty na Elder Scrolls Wiki. Wikia jest praktycznie opustoszała: od kilkunastu dni edytujemy tam tylko my. Jesteśmy dosyć aktywnymi użytkownikami. Administrator się tam od dawna nie pokazuje: ostatnia jego edycja nastąpiła dnia 15 stycznia 2012 roku (jego wkład). Chcielibyśmy z Barcakibicem wnieść tam trochę świeżości. Prosze o pozytywne rozpatrzenie naszej prośby, Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj!/My Talk here!) 18:48, sty 31, 2012 (UTC) :Przykro mi, ale minęło zbyt mało czasu od ostatniej aktywności administratorów. Większość zmian dokonywać można bez dodatkowych uprawnień. Udoskonalajcie artykuły, rozbudowujcie wiki i spróbujcie ponowić kontakt z lokalnymi adminami - gdy to ostatnie się nie powiedzie i admini nadal będą nieaktywni przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie, ponówcie prośbę tutaj. — Sovq 20:12, sty 31, 2012 (UTC) : :::Dobrze, tak zrobimy. Jeżeli administrator (jedyny zresztą) nie pojawi się w ciągu dwóch następnych tygodni, ponowimy prośbę. :::Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj!/My Talk here!) 06:27, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) :::*Aktywność na Elder Scrolls wiki; :::*Moja dyskusja; :::*Dyskusja administratora; :::*Wkład administratora ::::Witam ponownie. Administrator kilka dni temu pojawił się na ES wiki. Prosze tym razem w imieniu swoim i Barcakibica (link powyżej) o przyznanie nam praw biurokraty, ale nie z powodu nieobecności administratora, tylko z powodu tego, że od kiedy admin się pojawił, praktycznie nic nie wniósł do wiki, a kiedy ja poprosiłem go o prawa biurokraty, stanowczo mi odmówił, mówiąc, iż nie jestem dostatecznie doświadczony pomimo wielu edycji i artykułów, jakie stworzyłem. Proszę o rozpatrzenie sprawy przedstawionej przeze mnie, omówienie wszystkich za i przeciw i podjęcia odpowiednich kroków. Podaję niezbędne linki (są powyżej, poniżej nie mogą mi się wyświetlić). ::::Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby. Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here!) 09:40, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) :Jeżeli lokalny administrator jest aktywny i nie łamie żadnych zasad, to nie jestem w stanie przydzielić Wam dodatkowych uprawnień. — Sovq 19:30, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) pl.charmed * Link: http://pl.charmed.wikia.com Chciałabym uzskać prawa do Charmed Wiki, jestem nową, ale aktywną edytorką, wiki jest praktycznie opuszczona. Jedyny biurokrata i admin Wiki zostawił ją ponad 3 lata temu. Wiem, że jestem bardzo krótko aktywna, ale bardzo chcę tą wiki przywrócić do życia. --[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 19:07, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dałem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Z racji tego, że wiki jest w ogromnej potrzebie poprawek, można przymknąć oko na nie spełnienie niektórych warunków. Życzę powodzenia :) — Sovq 19:30, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) pl.narodowa Witam! Chciałnym adoptować Narodową Wiki. Staram się regularnie edytować i jestem autorem większości artykułów na niej. Administrator jest nieaktywny od ponad roku. Waclawius 10:47, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) :Potrzebny jest jeszcze link do wiki, żeby nie było wątpliwości, o którą wiki chodzi. — Sovq 12:30, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Uprawnienia przyznane, pozdrawiam — Sovq 19:13, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) League of legends *Link: http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki Chciałbym adoptować http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Administrator nie jest już aktywny od 2 lat.Link do dyskusji: http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja Media12345 18:45, mar 12, 2012 (UTC).Dodano link :Widzę, że na wiki jest kilku innych edytorów. Mógłbyś rozpocząć z nimi dyskusję (na stronach dyskusji, forum lub blogu) o adopcji wiki. Wymagane jest aby społeczność danej wiki była zgodna, czy wiki potrzebuje nowej administracji, a jeżeli tak, to kto powinien objąć tą rolę. — Sovq 19:47, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Niestety,edytorzy nie chcą uczestniczyć w dyskusji,dlatego proszę zdecydować. Media12345 16:26, mar 17, 2012 (UTC). :::Miałem nadzieję, że inni użytkownicy zechcą zabrać głos w tej sprawie. Szkoda, że tak się nie stało. Przydzieliłem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia. — Sovq 19:26, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) pl.Bakuman *Link: http://pl.bakuman.wikia.com/wiki/Bakuman_Wiki Od Asasyn32. Chciałbym adoptować pl.bakuman.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym użytkownikiem, a administrator/założyciel przestał edytować nie długo po założeniu wiki. Próbowałem się z nią skontaktować lecz bez skutku. Przydałyby mi się prawa administratora by w pełni polepszyć wikie. Asasyn32 14:00, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) :Przydzieliłem Ci prawa administratora. Jeśli założyciel(ka) nadal będzie nieaktywna (przekroczy 60 dni bez edycji), a uznasz, że przydałyby Ci się uprawnienia biurokraty, daj znać tutaj. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia. — Sovq 15:01, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) pl.stalker *Link: http://pl.stalker.wikia.com/ Chciałbym adoptować pl.stalker.wikia.com. Jestem w miare aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki, naprawić mase błędów, uzupełnić, oraz aktualizować. Admin chyba nic n ie robił już od dluzszego czasu, a ja potrzebuje tych uprawnien by móc naprawić wszystko. Przy okazji myśle ze uda mi się namówic pare osób by ze mną się zajmowały tą Wikią. Gieorgij 21:09, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dodatkowe uprawnienia przyznane. Życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki :) — Sovq 22:02, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Kiepscy Wiki *Link http://kiepscy.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Chciałbym adoptować tą wiki ponieważ jej admin andrzej nic nie robi nie wykonuje modreacji nie usuwa artów w kategori EK. Nawet nie odpisuje jestem tam aktywny i chciałbym postawić ten projekt na nogi. (Zombie inwazja 14:24, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC)) :Drobna uwaga od siebie - nie potrafiłeś dobrze tutaj zgłosić wiki ani nie znasz podstawowych przycisków do edycji, a oczekujesz, że ktoś tobie przyzna przyciski admina? Kinrepok 16:46, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Adopcja wymaga doświadczenia danego użytkownika na danej wiki jak i ogólnej zgody społeczności adoptowanej wiki, w szczególności jeżeli chodzi o tak duży projekt. W tym wypadku warunki te nie są spełnione. — Sovq 08:11, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Apple wiki Hej chciałbym adoptować tą wiki ponoeważ ma tylko parę artykułów jednego użytkowinka i nie ma admina prawdopodobnie istnieje od 4grudnia 2009 roku i nikt się niom nie interesuje. :Muszę mieć linka, aby nie było wątpliwości, którą wiki chcesz adoptować. Na marginesie, pragnę przypomnieć, że imitowanie innych użytkowników i używanie pacynek w celu obejścia niektórych reguł, jest niezgodne z Zasadami Użytkowania. — Sovq 08:17, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Pomoc pl.clubpenguin *Link: http://pl.clubpenguin.wikia.com Chciałem adoptować pl.clubpenguin.wikia.com. Obecny administrator już od dawna nic nie napisał i edytował, dlatego chciałem się tym zająć. Zaprosiłem też do współpracy przyjaciół z gry - jeden już nawet napisał artykuł. Do zrobienia jest naprawdę dużo, ale nie mam uprawnień żeby na przykład edytować szablony czy stronę główną - a to jest podstawa poprawnego funkcjonowania tej wiki. Club Penguin w Polsce ma już naprawdę pożądnego bloga, forum (które chwilowo nie działa), lecz CP Wiki nie są aktualizowane od dawna. Dlatego postanowiłem to zmienić i wraz z kolegami z gry zająć się tym :) Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie sprawy. MisiaczekxD 14:13, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) :Przyznałem Ci uprawnienia biurokraty i administratora. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki — Sovq 15:54, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) pl.devilmaycry.wiki.com Od Sejbyl. Chciałybyśmy adoptować pl.devilmaycry.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytoram i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą Wiki. Mój administrator (Twórca Demonów) jest nieczynny od 6 marca 2011 roku. Praktycznie stworzył on tylko tą stronę i zostawił wandalom. Aktualnie na tej wiki edytuję jedynie ja wraz z jeszcze jednym użytkownikiem (DB Mafia). Prowadzę z nim aktywną wymianę wiadomości i rozbudowujemy tą stronę. Dodatkowo; *Nie zostałem zablokowany na innej wiki; *Aktywnie edytuję tą Wikię (regularnie edytuje od 2 tygodni); *Zamieszczone są tam artykuły mojego autorstwa (dział bohaterowie, gry z serii, media); *Stworzyłem Logo strony; *Utrzymuje wiki w dobrym stanie - aktualizuje artykuły, piszesze o nowościach związanych z tematem. Mam nadzieję że moja prośba zostanie pozytywnie rozpatrzona. Sejbyl :Przydzieliłem dodatkowe uprawnienia zarówno Tobie jak i użytkownikowi DBMafia17, który, jak widzę, także wnosi bardzo dużo wkładu do Devil May Cry Wiki. Życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie projektu :). — Sovq 18:31, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) pl.yugioh *Link: http://pl.yugioh.wikia.com Chciałbym adoptować polską wiki na temat Yu-Gi-Oh!. Nie ma tam aktywnych edytorów. Stworzyłem już parę stron i zmodernizowałem stronę główną, mam zamiar regularnie aktualizować stronę. Uprawnienia admina bardzo by mi pomogły. Jestem doświadczony w prowadzeniu wiki. Z góry dziękuję, Final Cannon 17:12, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) :Warunki spełnione - uprawnienia przyznane :) pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia. — Sovq 19:29, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) pl.residentevil Chciałbym adoptować pl.residentevil. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Obecnie jest praktycznie martwa. Administrator jest nieczynny od lipca 2011 roku. Z góry dziekuję!!!Ja1337 20:47, maj 13, 2012 (UTC)Ja1337